Does the Cloak Make the Man?
by MuffinKitty
Summary: Are Organization XIII's cloaks just for show or do they hold more useful purposes? [Oneshots] [Third One Up!] [AxelRoxas] [AUish] First fic! Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Who's the Blond Now?

**Author(s):** Muffin

**Title:** Does the Cloak Make the Man?

**Pairing:** Axel/Roxas

**Warnings:** I am a warning here to inform you this fic you are about to read contains yaoi, language, possible OOC, crappy attempts at humor and implied sexual content. If you do not like any of the things listed before you then I suggest you leave now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did all the hot boys would totally be paired up together and it would be made into a sequel!

**Summary:** Are Organization XIII's cloaks just for show or do they hold more useful purposes?

**A/N: **Hi all and welcome to my first official little fanfic! I'm a more artsy kind of person, but I just had to write about our little cannon couple. On a side note Roxas and Axel are friends in this story and they still are in the Organization (just not right now). Well, anyways read and hopefully enjoy!

**-Key to Work- **

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Emphasis 

:Action:

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Axel had just done the stupidest thing he could think of (today). He tried to dye his hair. Now, it wasn't as though he thought his hair was bad or anything to begin with, he just wanted a change. Boy what a mistake that had been. Currently he had to figure out his way through Traverse Town to get to the temporary apartment he shared with Demyx before anyone could see this hair 'don't' on his head.

"Axel?"

Too. Late. It was Roxas. The one person he actually didn't want to see today and that was saying something. Stopping dead in his tracks and keeping a firm grip on his Organization XIII cloak hood, Axel tried to conjure up something, scratch that, anything to say for the situation he was in at this very moment. He could see Roxas inching closer and his mind was deciding to go blank. What else could go wrong?

"Axel?"

The blond was almost right in front of him trying to get a better look to see who he was actually talking to, but Axel wouldn't let him grasping his hood as if his life depended on it and in this case it did.

Even though his face was covered by the shadow of the black cloak, Roxas could still tell it was indeed Axel he was speaking to.

"Hello? Earth to Axel" Roxas said while waving a peachy pale hand in font of the 'red' heads face.

_Shit! I have to say something! I can't just ignore my quote unquote boyfriend now can I? Just try to remain calm. That's the key….calm._

"Hey Roxas baby. What are you doing out here this firetific day?" _Oh yeah Axel. Firetific! What the hell was that! You're such an idiot sometimes. More then usual today I suppose. Maybe it's the dye._

_Did Axel just call me baby? Does he know I like him! Oh my god, he doesn't know I dream about him does he…ugh never mind. I'll worry about that later!_ "What am I doing? I should be asking you the same question."

The so called red head just stared down at the spiky headed blond as he continued to talk non-stop.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes…blah blah blahblah…"

_I wonder if I could make my flawless escape without my lover boy noticing me._

The blond had just about had it with Axel ignoring him. Was he really that unimportant to his best friend?

"Axel!"

"Huh?" a dazed Axel stuttered. "Where's the fire?"

"See, there you go spacing out again." Roxas was starting to worry.

"I guess I just have a lot on my mind right now." _Like trying to get home and fast!_

"Uh huh sure, anyways, there has been something I've wanted to ask you for a while now."

Axel stood agape_. Yes! Is Roxas finally going to reveal his true feelings towards me? I wonder if he's the type to ask for sex right away. I can see it all now. Roxas beneath me, eagerly begging for a good fuck. Running my fiery fingertips over his bare skin making him arch his back every so slightly._ _Strangled moans eliciting from that sensuous parted mouth of his…_

_Not again _a frustrated Roxas mentally sighed. "Axel."

_No no. Roxas's cry would sound more needy and desperate. More like**—**_**whoa you maniac! Let's see what he has to say first before you start jumping to these sex conclusions **Axel's inner self preached.

_Fine. If you say so._

Recovering to a somewhat normal state of mind the pyro replied to the awaiting blue eyed boy.

"Go on Roxas _my little fuckable toy _I'm listening."

"I was sorta wondering why you were wearing a cloak in the middle of summer."

Struck. Down.

_Damn Roxas you sure know how to kill a good fantasy_ a disgruntled Axel cursed inwardly.

"What this?" the fire fanatic said as he stretched the out the leather like material to demonstrate his point only to suddenly remember to return his hand back to it's position on the hood.

"Yes that"

_Crap._ "Well there is a perfectly good reason why I have this on."

"Which would be?" a very-interested-blond-teen voiced.

Axel was now stuck between a rock and a Roxas. "I well…that is I…forget it…I can't lie to you. The truth is I'm wearing my mom's dress."

The blue eyed boy just blinked. "Your…mom's…dress?"

"Yes you see I'm helping her out with her new career move and she forced me to try one of her proto-types on and who could blame her. I'm the perfect model thanks to this sexy body of mine."

"I…I…" Roxas was truly at lost for words.

"So as you can see I'm in a hurry so I better be going. Catch ya later blondie!"

Finally, at last Axel was home free, however, it just so happened he didn't see the little puddle of blue goop on the ground emitting from the melting popsicle in Roxas's left pocket and before he knew it his ass was connecting with the unforgiving earth.

At this very moment Roxas saw something not resembling this so called 'dress' Axel had mentioned; in fact it was something slightly paler. It was Axel's legs and apparently he liked to go commando of all things in public. Quickly turning away from the site of his bare-it-all friend the blond quickly shot out a helping hand.

Axel took the hand and was up in no time flat (with a little more effort on his side). Now, knowing it was safe to look Roxas gazed up to ask the pyro if he was alright, but instead was greeted with an eyeful of bleach blond hair.

"Man thanks Rox" Axel said while brushing off the dirt of his crisp black cloak "I'm surprised I didn't…"

"A-A-Axel" Roxas stuttered out.

That's when he felt it. His hood was gone.

"Wait before you say anything I can exp---" yet Axel couldn't finish his explanation due to a certain questioning blond.

"What did you do Axel!" Roxas was flabbergasted. What had his friend done to himself?

_Damn it all! He wasn't supposed to see this! Damn DAMN DAMN! Now, I'm going to have to make up an excuse for this too..:smirk: and I know just the thing to do _the once red head declared.

While Axel was pondering, Roxas was taking in the site of the hair. It looked like a mix between a yellow crayon on steroids with an added dose of blinding sheen to it. So floored by the shock of it all left the teen oblivious to his chin being grabbed and being redirected by his now blond friend.

"Well Roxxy" Axel said at a whisper into his now repositioned ear "do you want to know the reason why I dyed my hair?"

Roxas just stood there and nodded innocently trying not to sub come to the blush that was about to surface from being touched by his secret crush.

"To cut a long story short I heard blonds have a lot more fun." And with a nip and a lick of the sensitive flesh, Axel released his captive and made his way home leaving in his wake a tomato faced Roxas, but not without a final thought of reassurance.

_Good thing this'll wash out in a week. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N:** Well how was it? I tried my best and I would love reviews, but please no flames. I really don't see the point in trying to hurt someone's feelings. Furthermore, I may just keep this a oneshot or maybe I'll add some more pairings and such later on or continue this on as a Axel/Roxas fic. Not sure yet. You decide? So, go on. Press the little periwinkle button that says 'GO'. You know you want to:Smile:


	2. Since When Did You Need Pockets?

**Author(s):** Muffin

**Title:** Pocket Dilemma

**Pairing:** None. Just little old Demyx by his lonesome.

**Warnings:** This one is pretty safe kiddies. There might be a little cursing and a sexual hint here or there, but that's about it. Oh and maybe some OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts/ II or any of the characters cause if I did there would be so much se—I mean A LOT of kissing. Yes…kissing…:shifty eyes:

**Summary: **Are Organization XIII's cloaks just for show or do they hold more useful purposes?

**A/N: **Well here's another writing I cooked up while doing my math homework. Thanks to Leonxheart and AkaShiChick for reviewing :Hands cookie: It made me happy. This one is probably a little shorter the last. Anyways, here's the next little one-shot thing.

**Key to Work- **

"Talking"

_Thoughts _

Emphasis 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Stretching as far as the eye can see. A sea of blues as blue as the sky, greens as green as the grass and yellows as bright as the sun. Shapes one person could have never dreamed of seeing in this day and age and they had names more creative then Einstein could have ever conjured up.

Right at this very moment, it was just all of those colors, shapes and names that were giving our little Demyx the problem.

"Man I told them they were sending the wrong guy" Demyx thought aloud while holding an orange shopping basket. "I know Xemnas isn't going to be happy if I get him the wrong kind again."

Glancing down the isles had Demyx at a lost. Up and down and up and down and he still couldn't find what he was looking for. Coming to a shelf he stopped to read the label.

_Now is it the Peanut Chocolate Licks or the Chocolate Peanut Licks he wants? Think I'll come back to that one. _

"Why didn't I write this down?" the frustrated sitar player sighed.

"Do you need any help sir?" a middle aged brown haired woman with the nametag of 'Beth' asked the dirty blond teen.

"Huh? Oh no thank you. Think I can manage on my own _I hope_."

"Alright, but if you need assistance feel free to ask" as she pointed over to the checkout counter out in the distance.

"Will do!" he shouted.

And so with that the only source of help to Demyx left him on his own to brave the dreaded shopping he loathed.

"Now Axel, I know what he wants." Scanning the stock of items thoroughly the dirty haired blond found what he was looking for. The box in big bold letters read **Red Fire Dotty Drops**.

_How can Axel eat this crap? I mean being his friend and all I understand, but come on! It burns the roof of your mouth! Although I thought I heard him say something about this being good with Roxas or something…anyways, back to work! I want to get this damn chore over with._

So, off went Demyx picking up **It Is Not Evil Chocolate** for Xemnas, **Freeshoot Gumballs **for Xigbar, **Lancer Puffs** for Xaldinand** Chilly Willy Mints** for Lancer. As well as **Dirt Pie Bites** for Lexaeus, **Shechmer Pops** for Zexion, **Moon Chews** for Saïx, **Gambler Bars** for Luxord, **Flower Power Brittle** for Marluxia and last, but not least **Melody Cotton Fluff** for himself. 1

Now with a full basket of goodies for his compainions of the Organization (who were all apparently busy to go and do the shopping), Demyx made his journey to the checkout station.

When he got there he loaded (more like dumped) all the items onto the moving conveyer belt. After doing this 'task', Demyx glanced up to see the girl known as 'Beth' scanning the boxes and various wrappers.

"I see you found umm…everything you needed."

"Yup. Told ya I could manage. Haha!"

"I see" she said unwarily. "Is this all for yourself?"

"What! Oh no, there for me and…

Flashback

"_Whatever you do you idiot, don't and I mean DON'T under any circumstances say your from Organization XII got it?" a fiery red head barked. _

End Flashback

_Right. I could I forget Axel giving me that talk. _

"There for me and my cousins" he said with a grin.

"Aww, what an adorably sweet gesture" the women cooed as she finished ringing up Demyx's purchases. "Ok it comes to thirty dollars and seventy one cents please."

_Thirty dollars! Damn. No wonder they always want me to do the shopping._

Fishing around and surfacing his wallet from his man purse 2, he opened it up and handed the women the needed money.

"Oh by the way sir I'm sorry to inform you were are currently out of plastic bags so I'm afraid your going to have to carry all your items."

"What! You can't be serious!"

She sighed "I'm afraid it is sir."

"This is why I told them these damn cloaks need pockets!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh? Oh…heheh nothing…nothing at all!"

And so checked out with no bags, Demyx headed out the door of 'Mrs. Atlantia's Candy Shoppe' carrying all the treats without help of any pockets.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: **Ok…

**#1**-I probably know what you're thinking. Where did Muffin come up with the candy names:Sigh: Don't ask. I think all my homework and lack of sleep are catching up to me and **#2**- I could totally see Demyx having a man purse! LOL. So, please review! I'd love it if you did!


	3. I want an iPod!

**Author(s):** Muffin

**Title:** iPod Intuition

**Pairing:** Axel/Roxas

**Warnings:** This warning is here for a purpose. You are about to read a fic that has yaoi, possible OOC, and a tiny amount of implied sexual content. If you do not like, then don't blame me if you continue reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did…oh what I'd do to those boys :Grins: Nor do I own the company Apple or devianART. They're just mentioned.

**Summary:** Are Organization XIII's cloaks just for show or do they hold more useful purposes?

**A/N: **Hi all once again! Sorry this took so long. My teachers have been piling on the homework lately. Homework equals evil. Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS:Huggles all her reviewers: I love all you guys! This one-shot is dedicated to all those who reviewed! Oh, this one-shot is a bit of an AU so enjoy:Smiles:

**-Key to Work- **

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Emphasis 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Axel was many things, but one of the things he prided himself most on was being an individual. He wouldn't be like those socially drawn clicks that only cared about the latest 'in' thing. He would never just buy something because of that. He bought something because it showed off his fiery personality. Fashion trends always died, but Axel never did. However, the one thing he cannot live without now is his iPod.

This little piece of technological marvel now controls his life and you know why? Well, that is all due to one very specific blue eyed blond haired boy who is always eager to jump on the bandwagon (when it comes to the right item).

**OoOoOoO** Two Weeks Earlier **OoOoOoO**

With a glide of the fingers and a bob of the head, the only thing this boy was concerned about was listening to his brand new 30GB black iPod (1). It had been an early birthday present from his grandmother on his dad's side, who he didn't know to well, but now loved with the passion a grandson should have for his grandmother.

Roxas just couldn't get enough of his new toy. In fact he was so fascinated by it he didn't see the certain spiky red haired teen right in front of him.

BAM.

Both figures went flying back simultaneously hitting the ground with a fairly loud 'thump'. Hands went straight to the injured head holding it and trying to comfort it from the excessive pain the two teens were experiencing. Yet besides the pain in their craniums the two were thinking completely thoughts.

_Damn…sometimes people need to watch where their going_ contemplated a disgruntled Axel.

_Oh no! My iPod! I hope it's not broken_ a worried Roxas inwardly whined.

Coming to from their collisions they both finally realized that it was the other teen they had bumped into.

The two just looked at each other for a brief moment before Axel broke the peculiar silence.

"Hey look Rox I'm sorry I bum---"however before finishing his sentence he was interrupted by a hyped up and slightly angry blond.

"Axel you know you really need to watch where you going" said the cocky teen.

The pyro sat there a gape. Here he was apologizing for something that was clearly Roxas's fault (he was being the bigger person), and he had the nerve to blame him for what happened.

"Me!" the red head shouted just a little too loudly. "You're the one who wasn't looking where he was going!"

Roxas winced a little at the response he got. He didn't mean to make his friend upset.

"I…uh…I'm sorry Axel" the shorter of the two stated. "I didn't mean to blame you…I guess I just reacted like that because I didn't want anything to happen to my iPod."

The fire fanatic scoffed. "You actually bought one of those things?"

He shot out a hand to his 'butt buddy' off the ground.

"Of course! They're only the latest thing!" "

"Uh huh and what does it do exactly?"

Roxas's mouth hit the ground.

"You mean you don't even have one!" Roxas could not believe his ears. Axel didn't have an iPod…well he would change that.

"Hell no. Personally I think those things are lame. I mean it's only a phase."

A stare.

"It is so not a phase!"

Now, Roxas may have been going a tad over board on this, but he was passionate about his iPod and if it's one thing he knew, he knew about iPod's.

"You just have to get one. They're so cool, and you know they're not just for songs."

"They're not" asked a confused Axel. He'd be dammed if he knew anything about those contraptions.

"No. You can also put music videos on there and play games and the coolest thing, I think, is you can out pictures on it" he said with a happy tone.

"Pic-tures you say." Now Roxas had Axel's attention.

"Yup. Any pictures you want really. Like from the internet or just some family pics you wanted and you can even put then on a slideshow and listen to your favorite song at the same time. It's my most loved feature."

_Any pictures you want huh…well I can find some pictures I want :grin:_ thought Axel.

"You know Rox buddy I think I might actually be wrong about not having an iPod _yeah over my dead body I'm wrong. I hate those things, but anyways _I think I might actually get one now thanks to you."

Roxas looked up from playing with his iPod. "Really? That's great Axel." He somehow knew he could convince his pal to get one.

"So, I'll guess I'll 'bump' into you later" the red head said with a smile.

"Haha…very funny." And with that they were off in their separate ways.

**OoOoOoO**

Later on, at the apartment he and Demyx shared, Axel ripped open the newly purchased white 30GB iPod box (complete with a red cover and all) (3) and retrieved the manual.

After about what seemed like an hour, he finally figured out how to turn the stupid thing on and decided he would ask Demyx for some assistance since Demyx, being Demyx, had an iPod as well.

When his other blond friend got his iTunes program installed and the plug plugged into the computer the pyro began work on searching for the perfect pictures.

He had heard about this place from his older friend called 'deviantART' (2) where people just randomly drew fan pictures (of himself and apparently almost all of the popular guys in school such as Riku and Sora), so he decided to give it a whirl.

Opening up the URL and typing in 'Axel and Roxas' in the search engine box, he waited patiently for the loading to end.

A few seconds later, the screen popped back up again and what he found made his eyes go the size of dinner plates.

Pictures of him and Roxas doing 'unspeakable' things.

Just the site of it all made Axel nosebleed on the inside. He wished that Roxas and he were doing half those things in the drawings he was seeing. But now he knew exactly want content was going on his iPod.

So, now, whenever Axel has his iPod (which is all the time) he always wears his cloak because he has to always be ready to hide the evidence of his so called want-to-be-relationship pictures (per say) with a certain blond hair boy who he is madly in love with.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N:** Well, there you are! The result of having WAY too much homework on the brain and listening non-stop to one's iPod while doing said homework. Also, sorry for any spelling errors. I wanted to get this up as quickly as possible. So, I'd totally love you forever if you reviewed so please do! The button is located where it is for a reason :wink:

(1)- Ha, that's my iPod! I just had to put it in there for some reason. Anyone else have this iPod?

(2)- Yay for deviantART! They have such awesome fan drawn pics I just thought it would be the ultimate place for Axel to find the 'perfect' Roxas and him pics

(3)- Well, since I gave Roxas a black iPod I gave Axel a white one, but with a red cover. I mean it IS Axel


End file.
